Gives You Hell
by Glamagirl
Summary: The Corre pays a visit to Tough Enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone here.

**A/N:** This is a request story for Calidiva. It's actually the first time I try to write Wade and the other members of The Corre so please bear with me, lol. Let me see, it's rated M for future chapters and as you will notice it's on character. Other than that enjoy.

_**Gives You Hell**_

Halting on his tracks when he found himself face to face with the big double doors that lead into the place he wanted to enter the most, the man known around the WWE Universe as Wade Barrett quirked his lips into a full confident grin and slowly nodded his approval, signaling without words to the two men behind him that it was alright to proceed.

The two younger men went ahead without any kind of hesitation, bursting the doors open and creating a big bang that resonated all around.

The people inside remained in complete silence and the one who spoke was Heath, it was always him and due the beauty of it all Wade didn't mind his loud behavior. "Hello, Tough Enough, now you will meet The Corre. Woooh!"

Wade loved it, there was nothing that he liked more than seeing the face of surprise someone would make when realizing The Corre was there to get them, and in that pleasant moment there were a lot of faces and all of them in full surprise mode.

There was nothing like the element of surprise.

Standing in place, the tall Englishman took a quick look around, his eyes focusing on the way Heath and Justin went straight into a ring strategically place in the middle of the room to easily take down the two apprentice kids standing over it.

As it always happened, all the other fighting men in the room stepped into the ring to repeal the sweet invasion he brought them and one by one his guys took them out.

It was pure beauty. There was nothing sweeter than the taste of power The Corre could bring into his mouth and he was glad that in that occasion he could stand back and appreciate it in all its beauty.

But, as nice as it was seeing the carnage, Wade knew he had to be careful. Where there were apprentices there should be teachers and he knew the ones that served for Tough Enough were tough as nails. Booker T, Stone Cold and Bill, all of them men Barrett wanted to take out cold.

He wondered why neither of them were there to defend their territory…

"Where's Stone Cold Steve Austin?" He asked out loud as he couldn't spot him or any of the others; it would be bad to have wasted such effort of getting there just to surprise and beat a bunch of kids still wet behind the ears.

"He's not here, so you can get out the same way you came in."

Feeling somehow amused despite the dissapointment, Wade tilted his head towards the sound of that voice, noticing how it traveled all through the big airy room and echoed in such a way that the timbre of her voice came out as imposing.

Who knew, maybe if he didn't know who was talking he would have felt intimidated… maybe, but probably not. "Well, well, well. Hello little bird."

Ignoring the action still going on in the ring, his eyes settled on the petit form of none other than Trish Stratus, one of the trainers of Tough Enough but not the one he was looking for.

"Get out, take your goonies and get out of here!"

Wade licked his lips, his eyes shining as he kept his gaze on her. She looked bloody mad, her jaw seemed painfully set, her eyes were big as plates and her plump lips were twisted into a snarl.

"And what if we don't?" He replied in his thick accent as he arched an eyebrow. "We want to stick around for a while… you know, say hello to Stone Cold."

"He's going to beat the hell out of you when he sees what you've done."

"Ha, do you hear that?" He said turning his back on the small brunette so he could face the ring. "This little bird thinks that Stone Cold Cripple Austin can beat the bloody hell out of us."

"He wishes, we are the ones who will beat him up real good. I say let him come, we already took out his little kiddies so he's next."

Wade took a good look, as Heath said, he and Justin took out the five remaining Tough Enough contestant and all that was left standing was Trish and other girl who was basically trying to hide behind Trish's 5'4.

But he would trade all of them for Stone Cold, if The Corre could take down the overrated man they would get to another lever. Imagine that.

He opened his mouth to say something of the like, but before any word could travel pass his lips he felt someone hitting him flat on his back with something that felt like a bat.

"What the…?" Almost hissing, Wade arched his back and turned around to find Trish standing defiantly with a bat in her hand and her chin angled high up.

"Ohhh, looks like Wade has some game here." Heath said in an amused tone of voice.

To the older member of The Corre it wasn't amusing, no matter how pretty, he didn't appreciate to be hit with a bat by a woman and he reacted by yanking the bat from her hands and throwing it away. "What do you think you are doing?"

Without taking her eyes away from him, the once crowned Diva of the decade stood her ground. "Christina, go and look for Bill."

With his lips curving into a smile, Wade sent the Christina girl one look that froze her in the spot and instead of getting out of the building she took three steps back.

"Go, he won't do anything to you."

"Says who?" Wade answered, his eyes moving from one woman to the other.

"You are really a piece of scum, is that…"

Interrupting her, Wade waved her off. "I've heard worse so save it, little bird." With that said, he turned around once more with the intention of getting in the ring and picking one of the guys lying on the mat to get warmed up until someone else worth it of his time would show up.

But before he could do that, Trish took the first thing she could get her hands on and threw it his way, hitting him straight on his head and thus sending a sharp but intense throb right into his skull.

It was all Wade needed to lose his temper and in a swift maneuver that made Trish gasp, he turned around, grabbed her by the hair and forced her head up so she could look up at him. "Next time you hit me, I'm going to make you pay with a kiss." He hissed, low enough so she would be the only one listening to his words.

Trish didn't respond at that, but she did send him a stare that could kill while she tried in vain to get off his iron fist hold.

For a while the two of them remained like that, Wade severely looking down at her and Trish returning the stare with the same intensity. Now, as a rule he was always a gentleman with the fairest sex, but there was something about this one that made him lose his cool.

Relaxing his grip on her soft hair, Wade smiled the best imitation he could muster of a genuine smile as he pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue. He just got an idea, the best idea.

"We are going to go, just like you wanted."

"Don't let the door hit you too hard on your way out." Trish said and Wade liked it, despite the obvious disadvantage she had against him, she wasn't the kind of person to back away to danger and he liked that very, very much…

"What? So soon, but Justin and I have a bet on who could get Bill bend the knee first."

Lifting his free hand, the leader of The Corre motioned Heath to shut his mouth. "I'll tell you what, you can continue your bet when Bill, along with Stone Cold and Booker T come to us."

"To us, how?" Justin spoke for the first time since getting there and Wade smiled. Out of the three original members of the group, the high flier was the quiet one but not the least ineffective, Heath was good too, but he talked too much and sometimes Wade wanted him to bite his tongue like Justin did.

"Yes, they will be coming to us because we are going to take this little bird with us and trust me, they are going to come to us looking for her."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

SO! You guys are amazing, thanks so much for the great reviews, they really mean a lot and it keeps me motivated to keep writing, other than that, please enjoy ;)

**Chapter 2:**

Never in a million years would Wade Barrett have imagined that grabbing a 57kg woman and putting her inside a car could be such a hard task. After all, wasn't it him the man who would easily lift the biggest competitors the WWE had to offer high above his head?

Ah, but it wasn't quite the same, because even though he had the worse reputation everywhere he stepped in, the Englishman would always take pride on being a gentleman and as much of a pain in the arse that Trish Stratus turned out to be, she was still a fair lady and he wasn't going to manhandle her.

True, if she was someone else he would probably knock her out of her senses for good and throw her at the back of the car as Justin speed away. But unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case and he had to deal with it as best as he could.

"Let me go!" The petite Canadian demanded through clenched teeth as she used her fist to beat furiously at the tall man's back.

At her antics, Wade just wrinkled his nose and kept walking forward while maintaining a strong hold on the woman he had effortlessly tossed over his shoulder just a minute ago. Now, he was aware that doing that was not very nice, but the fact was that she really gave him no other option. Carrying her out over his shoulder was the easiest way he could figure out on how to get her out of the Tough Enough facilities without her trying to escape, hit them, and even scratch them…

Yeah, the infamous Trish Stratus did that to all members of The Corre, and that was without mentioning the little episode with the bat. Wade simply had to do what he had to do, if not they would still be back there trying to take a hold of her.

"Naw mean, look what she did, she scratched my face." Heath complained as he walked besides Wade, the two of them trying to catch up with Justin who walked out first to get the car. "Now I'm going to have a mark."

"You are going to get more than that, because when Steve finds you he'll…"

"Yeah, yeah, he's going to beat the crap out of me-" The One Man Rock Band said in a bored tone of voice while shaking his head from side to side. "I know."

Without giving Wade time to prevent it, Trish used her nails and fingers to dig between his ribs and out of surprise he weakened his hold on her, she took the opportunity to slide down to the ground. "Bloody hell, what do you think you are doing, woman."

Trish didn't seem to have plans of responding and she quickly turned around to flee, but before she could take two steps away, Wade grabbed her once again and lifted her back over his shoulder.

"Not so fast, little bird; you are not going anywhere."

The Tough Enough trainer grunted, going back again at hitting Wade's back. "You'll regret this; I swear you will regret it for the rest of your pathetic lives."

Humming, Wade took in a deep breath. "Let us get this straight, the one who will regret not behaving nicely is going to be you, because if you don't shut that bloody mouth up and if you keep hitting me, Heath is going to go back into the building and he's going to get your precious Christina to join us in this trip. Now you won't like that, would you?"

"You're damn right I will, and by the way she freaked out back there she's not going to like that, she'll freak out, she'll cry..."

"And all because you can't keep still." Amazingly, that seemed to do the trick and Trish became rigid as her hands stopped assaulting Wade. And that, was so much better for the big man.

Soon after that, Wade, Heath and a very unwilling Trish arrived to The Corre's car and Wade put her in the backseat, climbing after her once he was sure she had no room to escape. Sure, after he told her the Christina thing she stopped fighting, but still, something was telling him that he needed to keep a close eye on her.

Then, once they were all in, Justin speed up and left behind the ranch and the beat up contestants of Tough Enough.

"Woooo! That was awesome, man! You should have seen how easy it was to get those losers down." Heath said and Justin chuckled.

"I saw, I was there doing my thing as well, remember?" The South African member of The Corre said in his heavy accent as he briefly took his eyes away from the road to look at the passenger besides him.

"Yeah I know, but man, there was one of those guys who thought he could get me good and well, you should have seen the look on his face when he realized he was just NOT Tough Enough, naw mean." At his own words, Heath laughed out loud and Justin answered with a broad grin of his own.

"We can't claim victory yet, the main plan was to get Stone Cold and I don't know if you noticed but he wasn't there." Wade said from his place at the backseat and both Justin and Heath stopped their celebration.

And really, they shouldn't be celebrating because when Wade got the brilliant idea of attacking Tough Enough, what he had in mind was to get the Rattle Snake, Booker T and Bill De Mott. In his mind, getting those three guys would put The Corre back in the map in term of relevance, because quite honestly and even when he wouldn't admit it out loud, when that wanker CM Punk tore apart his Nexus, people started to see him, Heath and Gabriel as rejects, as the weakest links and that was not acceptable.

So yeah, getting a Hall Of Famer like Stone Cold was what he was looking to establish his group once again, but instead he got his apprentices, who by the way were a bunch of green kids who didn't know their way to the ring even if they got big flashy signs marking their way.

"Nah, I am a firm believer that no matter the size of it or the circumstances, a victory is a victory and we sure had a damn good one. Wooo!"

"Well, technically you are right, I mean at least we got something out of this and now that brute who calls himself The Rattle Snake will get to us and that will make victory even sweeter. He can't claim that we surprised him, because now he will be the one 'surprising us' and we are going to be ready."

As soon as his words were out, he saw out of the corner of his eyes as Trish lifted her weight off the seat and leaned forward and directly towards Justin.

It happened too fast, the damn woman moved with the agility of a wild cat and before Wade could reach to her she was trying to scratch the poor kid's eyes. Of course, that made him lose control of the vehicle and if it wasn't because Heath quickly grabbed the wheel, they would have probably crashed.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Wade hissed, wrapping one arm around her slender waist and pulling her to him. "You want to kill us all?"

As a response, Trish used her elbow and hit the man behind her as hard as she could. It took the air out of his lungs for a brief moment but he was able to recuperate before she could hit him again. "That's it, I warned you." With that said, the Englishman forced the Canadian around so she would face him and then grabbed her chin hard between his fingers.

She probably saw what was coming, no… he was sure she did because before he could press his lips against hers, she was able to mumble a 'no' under her breath.

Not that in mattered to Wade, he had warned her back at the Ranch and he didn't like to throw empty threats. Besides, on their way to the car she had hit him plenty of times and he had let it slip under the radar. But not anymore, after the little number she put on Justin he was feed up so doing what he said he was going to do, he made her pay with a kiss, holding her face to his as his lips crashed against hers.

As he had been expecting, Trish tried to fight him off, but Wade was bigger and stronger and he wasn't going to let her win this one. Sure, anyone could argue that a gentleman did not behave like that but what could he do? everyone had their limits and she made him reach his.

In his mind, the damn woman needed to learn how to be submissive and his lesson was just about to start; little by little he was going to show her how things worked around him. Without releasing her chin, the younger man pulled away from the veteran Diva and arched an eyebrow. "Are you going to behave now?" He asked, his thick accent filling the car in as his two associates parked at the side of the road to check Justin's eyes.

"How dare you?" She asked in stupefaction, lifting a hand to slap him across the face.

Now he couldn't lie, the slap stung very much because it took him by surprise. It was just that the woman was very deceiving, she looked frail and all that but she was fierce, trait that under any other circumstances he would have liked. But he had received worsts things in his life when it came to someone hitting him so he didn't even flinch. "And as long as you keep hitting me, I'll keep kissing you."

Using the hand that was holding her chin, Wade pulled her closer and once again claimed her lips. This time he went further than he did before, because this time he forced his tongue pass her lips so he could kiss her like it was meant to be.

Just as before, Trish tried to push him away and she did it by using her hands on his chest to make him back off, she also hit his shoulders with her closed fists and she even tried to bite him out of her mouth; but because Wade was holding her chin strongly between his lean fingers, the brunette was unable to break apart or what would be worse, bite him.

Feeling her gasp into the kiss, Wade angled his face to the left and deepened his assault, his tongue sliding against hers as he began to enjoy himself. Now, unwilling and all, he couldn't deny that kissing Trish was very nice; after all, there was no denying that she was very easy on the eyes and any man with a little bit of warm blood running through his veins would enjoy what he was feeling in that moment. Kissing her and little by little making her desist of fighting against him was plain and simple… very rewarding to his libido.

But he was still aware of the situation they were all in so in a swift movement that made Trish gasp, he made her turn around until she fell face first into the seat and using a rope he had brought to tie all the trainers he had planned to attack, he bound her wrist as tight as he could behind her back and then made her sit up.

Once he was face to face with her, Wade noticed that Trish was beyond angry, she was fuming and she was staring holes through him with all the intensity of her hazel eyes. "You are going to pay for this Barrett…" She hissed. But because Wade didn't want to hear it, he climbed out of the car and went to check on Justin. The South African was doubled over and Heath was pouring water over his head.

"Man, she got him bad."

"Are you okay kid?" He asked, his tone severe as his lips pursed.

"Yeah, she scratched me hard but I'll be okay."

Grunting, Wade crossed his arms up to his chest. Trish Stratus… what a box of surprises she turned out to be. He would need to keep an eye on her because really, none of them knew what she could do next. Wo knew? Maybe what she really needed was to hit him again, that way he could carrying on with his little lesson in manners and yes, when that happened again, he was going to make her kiss him back. Yes he would, it was only a matter of when.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews guys, this story is too much fun and I hope you like it as much as I am ;)

GiVeS YoU HeLl: ChApTeR: 3

Tapping his lean-long fingers impatiently against the armrests of the leather executive chair he was sitting on, Wade Barrett blinked his eyes slowly as he released the breath he has been holding in his mouth for the last several seconds or so. He has been sitting like that for a while, and other than his restless digits he basically sat without moving a muscle, his emerald colored eyes fixed in an undefined spot right ahead of him.

He just didn't get it, for the last four hours of his life he has been there, waiting for anyone to come… anyone! Stone Cold, Booker T… hell, he would even gladly take the five rookies bursting through that door, mad and seeking revenge.

But so far, nothing. So far the door to the vacation cabin The Corre so blatantly rented in hopes of being find by anyone who wanted to take them out remained undisturbed and Wade was starting to wonder if someone would ever come.

Could it be that they picked a rather difficult place for those brutes to find? Or was it that the Tough Enough Host and the rest of the trainers didn't want to bother in finding their little bird and rescuing her?

Nah, he didn't think so. If there was something about those men Wade really knew, it was that they would do anything in their power to find Trish and as Stone Cold so tackily would say himself, open a can of whoop ass on The Corre.

Snarling his lip, Wade tilted his head to the side and took a look around the living room. Justin was sitting over the sofa, his head leaned against the back of it and a cloth covering his eyes. In Wade's mind, the kid was overly exaggerating, yes it was true that he had some nasty scratches all around his eyes but really, wasn't he a wrestler that could take than and more?

The little wanker. Is that how he was getting ready to face Stone Cold Steve Austin?

Shaking his head in shame, he moved his head to the other side and looked at Heath. The One Man Rock Band was also sitting, and most to Wade dismay he was holding a mirror and inspecting the scratches he was also sporting on his face.

"What do you think are you doing, you berk?" He asked, his voice thundering all through the room.

"Dude, look at my face." The younger man said as he pointed at his cheek. "I mean look at it."

"Dude?" Wade responded in his heavy accent as he furrowed his brows. "What are you, stoned? Why don't you stop being a pansy and ask Trish why Stone Cold is not here at my door."

Heath blinked two times, putting the mirror down without taking his eyes away from his leader. "Naw mean, what if she scratches me again? This face can't take any more of that."

Wade licked at his pursing lips, his hands flying up in the air. "Oh bugger that, the woman is tied! She can't scratch you if her hands are tied, she can't even kick you because her legs are tied and listen to this one, she won't even be able to bite you either and guess why is that?"

"Because her mouth is tied?" Heat shrugged, one of his eyebrows arching up in his forehead.

The English man stared at him for several seconds and then shook his head in disbelief. "You know, never mind; seems like I have to do it myself, like always. You would have cocked it up anyway." With that said, Wade got up to his feet and made his way towards the kitchen.

An hour or so ago, he decided that in order for people to know that they were in town they needed to be seen so he and Heath took a walk out. They didn't get too far, but he did make sure that people noticed and for that he used his American college and his bold attitude. As a result, he didn't think that the ladies that lived around were happy about their new neighbors and if someone like… who knew, a Rattle Snake came looking for them they would be more than happy to point them the way.

But anyway, the point was that while they were out, the two Corre members walked into a convenience store down the street and bought a few things to eat and that was what he came looking for; so once he was at the kitchen, he grabbed a Mystic Orange-Carrot juice and turned around, facing the door that lead into the only locked room in the house and heading towards it.

Opening the door, the first thing Wade noticed was that Trish was sitting on the floor, her back resting against a wall and her knees up to her chest. He didn't know how she got there because he remembered very well that he had left her over the bed.

He also remembered how he hadn't been so kind in doing so, but that has been her own fault for fighting all the way from the car to the cabin. He would have showed her another lesson, but the woman hadn't hit him so he just tied her up real nice and yes, he even tied a shirt over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Now she wasn't looking so fierce and if anyone who had no idea of what that woman was capable of walked into the room right in that moment, they would surely feel sympathy for her. She looked frail, she looked innocent and she looked very mistreated.

Blowing out a breath, Wade closed the door behind him and walked straight to her. Once at her side, he crouched down, the corner of his lips curving up as he arched one eyebrow.

Close to her, he could see that the fire in her eyes was still burning and that if given the chance she would try to take his eyes out of their sockets like she tried with Justin.

Ah, but there was a difference, he wasn't Justin, he was Wade Barrett and Trish was… well, she was just a woman.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked, trying to use his patient and kind voice.

Trish didn't move, she just looked at him with all the intensity of her warm hazel eyes and blinked.

Wade took that as a yes, so reaching forward he took off the shirt covering her mouth and brought the bottle of juice close to her lips.

The Canadian drank, tentatively but she drank, her eyes looking away from him as Wade watched her.

"See, I'm not such a bad guy as people make me look." He said, taking the bottle away from her lips and using his thumb to wipe her mouth clean. "I can be a nice guy and I'm sure you can very nice too. So tell me, Trish… I mean now that we are cooperating with each other, where is Stone Cold and why he is not here looking for you?"

Arching an eyebrow, the former Diva pursed her plump lips and responded his question. "He'll come, you can be sure of that." She said, her voice sounding way too petulant for someone who was tied up. "And then you'll wish he never did."

"That's where you're wrong, little bird; I'm actually waiting eagerly for his arrival."

"What for, are you so eager to get that stupid smirk wiped off your face?" She said, her head turning to his and her eyes burning. "But you know, Wade, I'm also very eager for him to come, as I can't wait to see him beat you to a black and blue mess."

Wade's smirk widened and then he took a sip of the juice. He savored it in his mouth and after swallowing he went back into smirking. "I would love to see him trying."

With a chuckle that carried no trace of amusement, Trish kept talking. "You think you are tough because you made those clowns that follow you beat a few kids with no experience, eh? Well let me tell you something, you are nothing more than a coward and the fact that you have me here tied up is a clear sign of that."

Wade smiled at the smug look Trish had on her face and nodded. She thought she was smart? Well he was a step ahead of her and he was going to take advantage of that. He knew she wanted to make him feel the need to prove how he wasn't a coward by releasing her and then she was going to try to do some of her little tricks.

Ah, but he was going to show her that he had better tricks. "Well, you are right, I mean where are my manners. Here, let me make things right."

After saying that, he effortlessly lifted her up and after standing up and taking a few steps he sat her over the bed. Once there, he reached into his pocket and took out the swiss army knife he always carried around and proceeded to cut the ropes, first the ones around her feet and then the ones in her hands.

Once free, Trish rubbed her wrists for a few seconds and then, just like Wade was expecting it, she tried to connect her fist against his temple.

Wade saw it coming before she even moved her arm and thus he caught her hand midair while a pleasant smile took over his features. Grunting, Trish tried to hit him with her other hand, but he caught that one too and when she tried to use her legs in her defense, Wade had no choice but to push her back and pin her between her body and the mattress.

"Trish, Trish. You are very predictable, I mean I have to admit that I was expecting you to wait a little longer but still, I saw that coming miles away." He hissed, forcing her hands to remain immobile right above her head. "Is that the best you have?"

The woman beneath him grunted, trying with all her might to push him off of her; but all her efforts were in vain, Wade was just too strong for her. "Get off." She panted, her voice strained and full of anger.

Wade didn't get off, but he did feel the knee of one of her legs trapped between his moving and probably trying to hit his privates and before she could do it he acted. That would be a cheap shot so without letting go of her hands, he used his own knees to push her legs apart and at each side of him.

If you asked him, he would say that was a very interesting position and he couldn't stop his eyes to wander down her body to take a look at the way she was helplessly trapped underneath him.

He could tell that wasn't the way she expected things to go.

No, not at all, at the turn of events his petite captive was mad, even if her pretty face wouldn't be telling him so, he would know because he could actually feel the heat radiating out of her pores in huge waves and he gladly took in the feeling of it.

But, not wanting to lose focus, he forced his eyes back to hers and arched his eyebrow. "So what now little caged bird with nowhere to go?" Wade asked, his voice no more than a dark whisper floating in the air. "Should I tie you back again? I'm thinking that I can tie you real nice, put you in the trunk of the car and take a few pictures. I'm sure Stone Cold would act quicker if I send him such a lovely picture."

"You are nothing but a coward,"

Rolling his eyes, Wade sighed and his lips twisted into a sly smile. "You told me that already, anything else you want to add?"

"I hate you."

"Yeah?" He said in a chuckle, watching with intensity the way her eyes flickered as she sated at him.

"Yes." She said through clenched teeth.

"I bet you want to hit me, don't you?" He said with an amused expression gracing his features as he let go one of her hands, just one. "Go ahead; I want you to hit me and I'm bloody sure you want it too."

Trish pursed her lips and Wade expected the hit, he was waiting for it with open arms. But instead, Trish grabbed a handful of his hair and without any more preambles she pulled him to her, making his lips crash against hers in an improvised lip lock.

That right there took him by surprise; sure, if he had encouraged her to hit him it was because a dark part of him had wanted to end up kissing her just like this; but even though, in his mind things didn't start quite like that.

In his mind, he would be the one initiating the contact and his tongue the one seeking refuge into her mouth and not the other way around. But he liked this turn of events; he liked how her hand held him close to her as her tongue sought insistently for his.

He gave into the moment, pressing against her and ignoring the part of his mind that was telling him to be aware. He couldn't help it, his flesh was weak. He was just a man and trickster or not, Trish was a very desirable woman and the feeling of her kissing him while laying right under him was too much.

Tongue sliding against tongue and breaths mingling together, Wade let go of Trish other wrist and ran his fingers up her leg, letting them rest and curl over her flesh once he reached her hip.

It was quite nice… but there was no denying that there was something quite odd about it all too. That was a feeling that both his body and his mind sensed. After all, how come that a woman that hated his guts and that probably wanted to see him bleeding on the floor so she could kick him was now kissing him without inhibitions, brushing her body against him and pushing her hips up against the arousal she had shamelessly provoked in him?

Yeah… how come? Thinking about that and without letting go of her lips, he opened his eyes just in time to see that the hand that wasn't clamped on his hair was holding his swiss army knife and that she was about to stab him with it.

He reacted as quickly as he could, releasing her lips and moving away from her. But it came anyway; maybe not where she wanted to stab him but he could feel the little object getting incrusted somewhere behind his shoulder.

Grunting and reaching up to take the knife out of his flesh, Wade sat down on the bed, watching how Trish sneaked away from him to get up to her feet, making a run for the door.

He noticed, how could he not? But instead of running after her he snarled his lips, took a deep breath and sucked his teeth. Then, without moving a muscle, he moved his head towards the door and called out.

"Heath, bring me that little tart over here, she really pissed me off now."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to pick up all the stories I left behind so I'm a little 'rusty' lol. Hope you enjoy anyway ;)

**GiVeS YoU HeLl:**

"No Heath, she can't do anything because she is tied. She won't bite, she won't scratch and she won't even run. Tsk."

The One Man Rock Band said imitating the deep voice of the The Corre's leader while standing up in front of the door, his arms folded up to his chest and his back resting against the wooden frame behind him.

"No wonder all I hear was blah blah blah because guess what Barrett, for a tied defenseless little chick she can stab pretty damn nice and yup, she can even run fast enough to reach the door before you could even walk out of that room. I think you forgot to mention how capable she was when you wanted to send me into that room with her. Ah, but good thing you went in instead, because that way you were able to see for yourself the precious little jewel you made us bring here. If it wasn't because I got her, she would have killed us all."

Snarling his lips and tilting his head up so he could fix his eyes on Heath, Wade Barrett opened his mouth and in the lowest tone he could use, he spoke to the man standing in front of him. "Why don't you put a sock in it already?"

"Uh, what does that even mean?" Heath mumbled stupidly and Wade finally snapped.

"It means that if you don't shut that bloody hole in your mouth, I'm going to shut you up myself and trust me, you don't want me to do that unless you want me to knock all the teeth out of your mouth!"

As soon as his words were out, Wade felt Justin press once again the cloth damp in alcohol against his wounded shoulder and he hissed, the alcohol making him feel a sharp pain settle in the hole Trish did on him several minutes ago.

"Watch what you are doing." He said curtly to the South African, but instead of getting in an argument with him like others would have probably done, Justin just threw the cloth to the floor and muttering something that Wade couldn't quite catch, he walked away.

Barrett didn't mind at all, right in that moment he was in a nark and he could care less that Justin was just trying to help him; all that mattered to him was that he was cheesed off and that he had to take his ire against someone.

So he snapping at Justin was just an example of the younger man being in the wrong place at the wrong time, because in Wade's mind, Heath was his best option to get all his frustrations out; after all the lad was as cheeky as they came and just looking at his face while listening to his words was bugging the hell out of him.

It was like this, in his dark mood, he just wanted to take the ginger man, break him and make him shut up for good.

Of course, he could also take it against Trish; after all, the woman was guilty as charged of making him get into such a foul mood and as far as he could see it, she was just sitting there unpunished.

"How the hell did she stab you anyway?" Heath asked, not even minding the dirty look Wade was sending his way. "Wasn't she tied?"

"Maybe it was because he was dumb enough to un-tie me. For all that body there isn't an ounce of brain inside that head. You know, as I see it you are all a bunch of…"

"Shut up!" Wade yelled without even taking a look back to the woman, his voice thundering all over the living room turning out to be more than effective to make everyone keep their thoughts to themselves. "I don't want to hear anyone talking so all of you shut up, now."

For a while all there was in the house was unbreakable silence and Wade took joy in it, liking how no one dared to speak over his command… but then, as it always happened, Heath shrugged and went on with his yakking.

"I think you shouldn't let her get away with this so easily. I mean, look at it this way, she almost blinded Justin, she scratched my face all over and now she stabbed you. If we can't keep this one under control, how do you expect us to get the other ones? And that's if they even come."

"I think he's right." Justin said from his place somewhere behind him and Wade turned around, settling his eyes on the high flier as the younger man looked back at him.

But to that Wade said nothing; he just looked from Justin to Trish, his emerald green eyes going back and forth as his mind circled around the events going on.

"Are you taking commands from them now? What kind of a leader that makes you?" Trish said defiantly from the spot on the floor Heath had put her in. She was just sitting there, hair all tousled, hands tied to her back and her warm hazel eyes staring petulantly deep into his own eyes.

Wade almost smiled. He knew exactly what the little tart was trying to do; but despite whatever she could think of him, he did have pretty good wits inside his head and he knew bloody damn well how to use them. Sure, he had a lapse of judgment back in that room but that was going to be no more.

"You know, I think you are both right. Someone needs to teach this little bird a lesson… and I think it's going to be me." With that being said, Wade got up from his seat and walked directly to her.

"Hell yeah, you teach her good Wade." Heath said overexcitedly. "Let her have something to complain about to Stone Cold."

The leader of the group didn't mind what Heath said, he just ignored him and when he was standing next to Trish, he bent down slightly and grabbing her by the hair he made her look up to his face. "Time to play again, what do you say, little bird?"

At his words, Trish only snarled her lips in a grimace that spoke volumes about what she was thinking about Wade; but because the Englishman could care less, he just moved his hands down her body and placed them against her tiny waist. Then he straightened his back and forced her up to her feet.

"If I were you I would show her how it's done English Style… if you know what I mean, naw mean."

Leering at the loud man, Wade arched an eyebrow and shook his head slightly. No, he didn't know what he meant by that, but if it had anything to do with something wicked, then Heath was much of a brute as Steve Austin and the rest of the Tough Enough trainers were.

He wasn't going to do anything to Trish, he knew that; despite how much of a temptress the woman could be she was just that, a woman while he on his part he was a gentleman; he wasn't going to act otherwise just because.

Ah, but mind you, Trish didn't know that and he was going to make sure she didn't know it until the very end. In the meanwhile, let her think whatever she wanted to think… and if she got scared then better for him.

"No." Trish said firmly when Wade grabbed her by the hair once again and forced her to take one step forward. She was showing reluctance in walking the way Wade was guiding her into and at that the bigger man couldn't help but to smirk.

He didn't know if she was scared, but he could tell that she was sensing something rather unpleasant was about to take place and he liked that, he liked that very much.

After all he wanted her to feel uncertain and she was acting her part very well…

So that way, with one hand buried into her soft hair and the other one resting against her lower back, Wade made Trish walk back into the room and then closed the door, locking it and resting his back against it.

"You touch me and you can guarantee that Steve is going to kill you." She said through clenched teeth as her face lifted up to his.

"Is that so?" Wade asked with a smile, feeling his shoulder bothering him a little but ignoring the sensation in favor of Trish. "Well I doubt that your dear Steve will come looking for you so I don't know… might as well do whatever I please with you without fearing retaliation."

With that said, Wade took two steps towards Trish, observing with all the intensity of his green eyes as the petite woman started to retreat away from him.

Was she scared yet? He didn't think so, but she sure as hell was acting with caution…

"So…" With the corner of his lips curving into a confident smirk, Wade ran his hand down his jaw and then, making use of his agility, he took three long strides than made him approach Trish in a matter of seconds so he could corner her against the wall.

At his sudden movement Trish flinched and closed her eyes, almost as if she was expecting him to hit her or something. But no, Wade wasn't about to do such a thing. He just backed her up into the wall and looked down to her.

Now, it was impossible for him not to notice that he towered over her by a lot and that gave him some sense of advantage. If she wanted to look at him she had to lift her head up and that would give her an idea of who was in charge.

That was what he wanted, for her to know that he was the one with all the power; so with that in mind, he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up.

"You are a little temptress, aren't you?" After his words were whispered in the darkest of tones, Wade slid his hand from her chin to the nape of her neck, his fingers holding her head in place as she blinked a couple of times. "Did you really think that acting like a slapper was going to give you some sort of advantage over me? Did you?"

Trish said nothing; she just moved he hand to his forearm and tried without luck to push his hand away.

"But don't worry; I'm not going to give you nothing you don't deserve because after all what happened here was my fault. I should have expected something like that from you; it's no secret that women and cowards use the lowest tricks to get where they want to get in life and what you did is the best example. But even though, let me tell you something; expected or not, what you did only managed to piss me off and guess what, I'm not very nice when I'm pissed off.

"And what else did you want me to do, eh? You talk about cowards and nonsense like that but you don't take a look at yourself. Wade, you and those two clowns that follow you around are holding me here against my will; but not only that, before oh so manly getting me here you invaded the Tough Enough facilities and attacked a bunch of kids that couldn't even defend themselves like it was proper… so let's not talk here about acting cowardly."

Licking his lips, Wade considered the words carefully inside his mind and then snorted. "I'm not acting cowardly. I know there are going to consequences about this; I know that when Bill, Booker and Steve find out about this they are going to look out for me and give me a hard time. If I was a coward, I wouldn't have even done it in fear of the consequences. But you…"

Without finishing his sentences, Wade lowered his hands to Trish' hips and then lifted her up against the wall until she was at a level with his face. The effort of doing that hurt his already tender shoulder, but he ignored the pain.

Once up the Canadian brunette gasped in surprise, her hands automatically coming to rest against Wade's muscular chest in an attempt of holding to something instead of falling flat into the floor.

"You my dear, you do things you don't mean to carry on. I mean what would you have done if I was like those kinds of brutes you like to surround yourself with? What if I wouldn't have enough with that little trick you used against me a while back? Would you have been willing to carry on with the consequences?"

Pursing her lips, Trish' face became a stoic mask that was hard to read and Wade decided to push her buttons some more, and he did it by forcing her legs apart so he could accommodate his body right between them.

"Tell me, Trish…" Pinning her against the wall with his body, Wade tilted his head to the side and smirked. "Would you have been willing?"

After whispering that question, Wade noticed that even in disadvantage, the woman he took from the Stone Cold Ranch had a fire in her eyes that spoke loudly of her determination. Sure, she wasn't saying it, but he knew that if he would be scum enough to take by force what she offered him earlier that day so 'willingly', she would fight with everything in her.

He liked that; he wasn't going to lie. Evil as she was and even though she stabbed him, he liked that she wouldn't go down without a fight and he was almost temped to provoke her enough for her to get nasty with him… but like he said, that wasn't the way he operated.

A kiss he could steal and he could follow her in her little games of seduction as far as she would go, but that was about how far he was going to get…

Snorting at her lack of words and the look she was giving him, Wade turned around and carelessly threw her over the bed. She gasped at the impact but the English man didn't even mind. She just should be glad that he wasn't going to retaliate about the stab wound he now had. "Now let me warn you, I'm going to let you be, but you try once again…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud noise echoed all over the house and after ducking out Wade realized that the noise was that of the front door being banged open.

"Where is that stupid son of a bitch?"

At the sound of that voice, Wade's face tilted towards Trish and he saw her intention almost at once. But before she could do it, he advanced towards her and covered her mouth with his hand.

Trish mumbled a few yelps into his hand while trying to push him away, but for all her efforts she was just unable to; Wade was much stronger than her and as Stone Cold's explicit vocabulary mingled with Heath and Justin's grunts and complains, he refused to take his hand away.

Apparently, out in the living room things went to shambles and his two members of the Corre weren't holding up to The Rattlesnake. For what he could hear, Stone Cold and who he assumed were Booker and Bill were massacring them…

Trying to think of something quick, Wade looked around and his eyes settled on the window. As he saw it, he could easily climb out, take the car keys he had in his pocket and make a run to the car. After all the vehicle wasn't parked too far away and since the door was locked, those brutes out there were going to have somewhat of a hard time getting in to liberate Trish.

Yes, unless…

Chuckling, Wade brought Trish up to his lap and nearing his face to hers, he whispered in her ear. "Well little bird, I think it's time you and I get the bloody hell out of here. Let Heath and Justin entertain your mates, because while they do that, we will be getting out of here. So come on, let's give Stone Cold a hard time getting to you this time."


End file.
